


Why You Should Keep Your Cat Indoors

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorky Count falls for College student Ericka, Drericka, Ericka's cat brings in Dracula as a bat, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Life could get better, especially for Ericka Van Helsing. As a first year student studying Performing Arts, she doesn't know whether to enjoy her dream career or wish she participated in a better social life. If only something - or someone - could bring that sparkle into her life.That's when her cat, Milky, brings a bat into the house one night. Little do they know, that this bat isn't just an ordinary mammal.





	1. A Present

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I'd take a break from fanfiction, yes, but who actually sticks to that? My excuse is that this story has been stuck in my head for ages. Based off a tumblr post, I thought this was the perfect concept. Short and sweet, hope you enjoy.

Count Dracula only wished to observe the unexplored areas of Holland - a place he'd wished to take his family so they'd ride across the canals someday. Johnny insisted that the whole family should try; something he never ticked off his bucket list.

Although, Mavis' esteem in her father exploring the world for the first time in one-hundred years seemed...risky. Without a guide or another member of the Pack. Anything could happen, given that he assured this trip could be accomplished single-handed.

"Mavy, you won't even realise that I've left." Drac reassured his daughter, kissing her upon the forehead.

Mavis only found the strength to clasp her father's hands. "It's not just that. You've rarely been outside the hotel since...since you began raising me by yourself."

Drac mirrored her frown, but refused to allow the past to confront him. He smirked, noticing the anxious family trait oozing from her words. Today, he'd begin a new future for himself and his family.

"Don't worry," he smiled, tilting her chin upwards with a finger. "I'll make sure we can find many things to do, so we can all make new memories together. I promise, my precious bug."

He hadn't, however, planned to meander around a large apartment block whilst admiring the beauty of each house. Like gigantic paintings - the colours blending perfectly with one another. Only some windows were lit, as the depths of night lured people into their beds. However, one window in particular caught his gaze.

As Dracula hovered around the mid-section of the block, he caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired woman in the window beside him. Short blonde, with adorable kiss curls above her soft face.

That's when, all of a sudden, he felt that familiar tingle through his body. His eyes widened, focusing on the woman who reached for her mug in the cupboard. No, it couldn't be. Yet, these feelings never lied.

He _Zinged_.

All the joints in his body halted. Everything blurred. He felt infatuated with this woman, so beautiful and seemingly lonely, despite never meeting her once. Maybe that's what their fate decided. They'd both be lonely; they'd meet each other and restore that empty hole. A goofy grin spread across his face, watching the woman's endearing movements despite the mundanity of them.

Yet, whilst Drac could only imagine how blue her eyes were, his body began falling from the sky. He couldn't concentrate on his wings. This woman embraced his heart, sending him crash-landing on the lawn below.

* * *

The woman he Zinged with, after this event, slumped onto her couch. A blanket tumbled down from the cushion, engulfing her exhausted body. Ericka Van Helsing - yes, a descendant of the infamous monster-slaying family - sighed upon realising the heaves of work she'd been assigned, only in her first _week_.

So, whilst the kettle boiled, Ericka meandered around her apartment in order to strategise a plan for these assignments. Juggling work, social life, and sleep wasn't an easy task. Yet, the only social life she involved herself within was her college dancing class, who weren't as attached as she hoped. Nevertheless, they invited her for a casual nightclub outing that Friday - she wouldn't dare be a second late.

Although, sometimes, Ericka wished for something...exciting. A life-changer. Something so incredibly stimulating that could yank her from this sense of nihilism. There must be something - or someone - in her life that seemed worth living for. Besides Milky, of course.

Grasping her pet's bowl, Ericka tapped the side and cooed, "Milky!"

Her cat scratched and meowed behind the door, attracting Ericka's smile as she travelled to the door to greet her snowy-white cat, Milky. Nothing could be accomplishable without her cuddly feline friend. After long days, she'd cuddle up in a blanket, a book in one hand and Milky resting in her free arm. An ideal evening.

She unlocked the door, already beginning, "I'm glad to finally see you again, Milky, you're not gonna _believe_ the day that I've-"

Yet, what lay inside Milky's jaw cut her conversation starter short. The bowl collapsed from her palms, biscuits sprawling everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Ericka gasped, clasping both sides of her face. A coal-coloured bat lay inside her cat's jaw, unconscious and presumably injured.

Milky seemed impressed with himself, sitting between the door frame with his victim trapped between his teeth. Outstretching her palm for the bat, Ericka caressed Milky's head, avoiding getting bitten or potential growls in order to prevent the poor mammal from its doom. Ericka pouted, examining the scratch marks and its unsettled expression. Its chest rose and fell, so she held no worries about her cat bringing a dead bat into the apartment. Her finger caressed the soft fur, carefully stroking its tiny head.

Cradling its figure in her palm, Ericka searched for an object in her apartment that could assist her. A blanket and an empty shoe box - that could make an effective bed! So, laying the bat beside her, Ericka stuffed the soft fabric inside the box, before placing the bat gently in the middle of the space. She secured the blanket across the bat's body, tucking the fabric gently around him.

"Poor little guy," Ericka frowned. She glanced at Milky, "You've got perfectly good food here, there's no need to harm innocent creatures like him."

Milky, not understanding the slightest form of human language, prowled over to the scarfed biscuits. After clearing the floor, he yawned and settled himself in his basket.

Rolling her eyes, Ericka left the box secure within her walk-in wardrobe. Hopefully, Milky wouldn't break his way into the room, and the bat wouldn't fly far and injure himself once more. After a final glance, Ericka switched off the lights and readied herself for bed.

 _Just another day_ , Ericka puffed out her cheeks, _except taking care of a bat._

Once her pyjamas were thrown on, Ericka snuggled into her comforter. Her head crashed against the pillow, before a hand reached for her novel. She wouldn't dare keep it inside her book-bag. Gosh knows what would occur if her classmates found a Vampire Romance novel there. Maybe she'd throw herself out the window; save the pain of embarrassment.

Although, as soon as she attempted to absorb one line of her novel, Ericka found herself collapsing back into the pillow and falling into a deep slumber.

Little did she know, a surprise awaited her inside that small box once the sun rose.


	2. Zing

The late-morning start hadn't even been granted, as Ericka's phone chimed at its highest volume. Her face emerged from within the pillow, her glowing cheeks complimenting her unkempt hair. Ericka sighed, rubbing her eyes and reaching for the phone. She perched onto the edge of the bed.

 _Great-grandfather._ Once again, he called at stupid hours in the morning.

Ericka answered with a sleepy yet irritated, "Morning, great-grandfather."

"How's your course?" Abraham Van Helsing, ridiculously ancient yet coping with an adult mind, questioned. His voice boomed through the speaker, leaving Ericka with an ache inside her ear. "Boring? Worthless? Seemingly _exchangeable_?"

Her primary problem was the course she'd chosen. Although Van Helsing allowed her to pick a course - without emphasising Parapsychology or any abnormal subject that involved monsters. She knew what he internally planned. The Van Helsing legacy was in dire need to be continued, especially after its latest survivor seemed on the brink of death.

However, Ericka wasn't keen on hunting monsters. She enjoyed music, dancing, and entertaining an entire crowd. What achievement would fulfill her future towards monster-hunting? Nothing. There wasn't a single feeling of hatred towards them; Ericka wasn't planning on bringing Frankenstein's right arm to her great-grandfather's doorstep any time soon.

Instead, she replied with sarcasm evident in her tone, "Wow, I'm doing _great_ , thank you. In perfectly good health, as per usual. Oh, and don't worry about how I feel living by myself. Totally cool with it."

Van Helsing's tone sharpened. "Stop the petty attitude and be honest with me, Ericka. It's your last chance to change–"

"I'm _not_ joining that course, for the final freaking time." Ericka interrupted, travelling to the kitchen. She placed a mug under the coffee dispenser, leaning against the kitchen counter and sighing.

"So, that's it?" Van Helsing growled, "You're going to continue the family legacy with a _dancing_ career. Some successful descendant you are."

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ericka snapped, walking back into her room so she could check the unconscious bat. "I'm almost thirty - a _grown woman_ \- who has her own place and is happily studying at college. I know what I'm doing. My life is completely under–"

However, she stumbled upon something unexpected. Not an unconscious bat, no. Ericka froze in the doorway, catching the sight of an exhausted man wearing dark clothing and sporting a huge cape. He massaged his nape, which brought her attention towards the two fangs poking out between his lips.

This wasn't any ordinary man. It was Count Dracula.

Her mouth dried-up after her jaw dropped, before she gulped and murmured, "I...I'll call you back."

"D...Dracula...?" Ericka murmured, which brought his attention towards her.

That's when something peculiar happened.

Like her whole body had been shoved inside a freezer, Ericka failed to move her limbs. Her eyes wouldn't tear away from Dracula. All of a sudden, a wave of warmth rushed over her chest. Something caught her heart in a satisfying clench; butterflies raiding her stomach.

It was a feeling beyond compare.

As soon as she regained control of her body, Ericka blinked twice and continued her bewildered murmurs.

"Oh my god, Milky you brought _Dracula_ into my apartment." Ericka's fingers rushed through her hair, still messy from her daily bedhead.

She strolled back into the kitchen, staring at the floor with her hands on her hips. _Maybe I just imagined things. There's no way._ Ericka sighed, before walking back into the dressing-room expecting the bat to be resting peacefully inside the box.

Nope, still the same baffled Vampire.

However, Dracula never intended harm upon Ericka. Instead, despite only knowing her for a single minute, his eyes became mesmerised with her appearance. He finally uttered, "K...Koobieday..."

Ericka cocked her brow. She lingered between the doorway, fiddling with her fingers as she replied, "Uh, I'm really sorry. I don't speak Transylvanian."

Dracula blinked. His lips squiggled into a goofy smile, loving the sound of her delicate voice. Placing his palms on the floor, Drac heaved himself upward. Evidently, his figure towered over hers, which shoved her claims of being a tall woman to shame.

Lips parting in shock, Ericka slowly backed away as Dracula walked closer towards her. Her back bumped against the wall, causing her heart to slam against her chest at least a thousand beats per minute. "Oh god, uh...d-don't suck my blood or anything, I have a class today and I don't think they'd appreciate if–"

"Shula koobieday..." Drac murmured, staring at the blonde girl with a half-lidded gaze. Only until he realised what unfathomable words escaped from his mouth, Drac shook his head and stuttered, "I-I mean, I won't suck your blood."

He offered a reassuring - and pretty goofy - grin, slightly easing Ericka's worries. Flickering her eyes towards his soft expression, she replied with an uneasy, "Thanks...?"

They exchanged timid glances. Ericka cleared her throat, "I'm Ericka, by the way."

His hand extended for a shake.

"Dracula–oh right, you already know," his hand clutched his arm, chuckling. _Smooth_.

All the weight eased from Ericka's chest - he wasn't the intimidating monster that she was taught about. Great-grandfather claimed he couldn't keep himself away from blood, yet he straight-up _refused_ to harm her. She wasn't sure whether Dracula might've been acting, but a monster wouldn't obstruct their own way of feeding. Instead, she smiled at his awkwardness.

Glancing around the room, Drac noticed the crumpled cardboard that he left behind. "Sorry about your box...I crushed it as soon as I transformed."

"Oh, no worries," Ericka smiled. "It's only a box."

Once again, the silence crept into the room. What was Ericka supposed to do with a _Vampire_ inside her apartment?

"Uh..." Ericka clicked her tongue, before glancing over her shoulder and gesturing towards the kitchen. "Would...would you like some tea? Wait, you probably only drink...blood..."

Uneasiness seemed to be evident in her tone, so Drac shook his head. "I assure you, I won't bite your neck when you least expect it."

Drac offered a reassuring smile, but frowned as his mind replayed those words. He shook his head, stammering, "That...doesn't sound right. Uh, but I won't! There's nothing about your.. _.delicious_ neck..."

His eyes hovered around her chest, as her simple pajama tank emphasised that creamy pink texture that perfectly flowed across her skin. Noticing this, Ericka hunched her shoulders as if her neck would suddenly disappear. Could she really trust a Vampire, despite saying he wouldn't suck her blood?

Clearing his throat, Drac babbled, "Human blood isn't as appealing to me than it is for others–n-not that I _wouldn't_ like to suck your blood! But...I-I have a substitute."

Ericka giggled. Based on Van Helsing's description, Dracula would've sucked all the blood from her body by this moment. Instead, she stood before a stumbling Vampire who wasn't sure how to interact with a human. God, he was adorable.

"Well, uh..." Ericka frowned in regret, "I don't have any blood here."

Fortunately, he smiled. His clawed hand dived into his cape, retrieving a carton of _Blood Beaters_ and presenting it with a grin. "I'm always prepared."

Drac took a swig of his preferred drink, before spotting Ericka's cat trundling into the room.

"Aww...cute kitty," Drac beamed. He leaned so his long arm could stroke the cat's head, who seemed content nudging its nose against his legs.

Ericka chuckled, "His name's Milky, and...he was the one who brought you into my home, just in case you were wondering."

"I couldn't think of a better home to wake up in," Dracula beamed. "Some _maniac_ could've staked me."

Ericka pursed her lips. _Yeah, I know who'd love to do that._

Silently clapping her hands together, Ericka mentioned, "Well, I actually have a college class today."

Drac perked up. "What's that?"

"College?" Ericka glanced at the ceiling, debating on the right words. "Well...it's where I go to learn something that I choose."

"Ah, like a Camp?" His eyes lit up; too adorable to be denied.

"Uh...sorta?" Ericka tilted her head, "I'm learning Performing Arts, so I mainly dance."

Milky began nudging Drac's palm once again, as his attention focused on Ericka. "You want to be a Dancer?"

Ericka clutched her chest, closing her eyes and sighing, "It's my _dream_."

Drac's lips parted, showcasing an interested beam. Cradling the cat in his arms, Drac asked, "Can I come and see your College?"

"Oh," Ericka pursed her lips, "I'd _love_ to show you, but...I'm not sure you're fit enough to leave just yet."

Drac chuckled and waved his hand. "I'm a Vampire, I can heal fast."

Ericka chuckled, "Maybe you should save my college mates the... _surprise_."

Drac tilted his head, frowning, "Are they afraid of me?"

"No, no!" Ericka wavered her hands about. "Just...walking in class with Dracula is quite," she gestured her hands around, attempting to reach a reasonable point.

However, Drac rested his palm atop her flailing hands, smiling. He nodded as a way of understanding. Ericka wasn't sure if her apartment increased the thermostat temperature or if she naturally blushed. Yet, she still couldn't take him seriously as Milky contined nudging his legs, making him chuck;e.

Ericka tittered, before adding, "Also, you probably don't know where exactly you are."

"I understand," Drac smiled. He knelt beside the white cat, who nuzzled against Dracula's legs a dozen times. His fingers stroked his fluffy chin. "I'll take care of your kitty."

She watched the Count whistle and coo at her cat, feeling that awkward feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Nothing could've appeared more endearing than the scenery before her.

"I'm just gonna...have a shower," Ericka pointed towards the bathroom. She never intended that comment to sound so freaking suggestive.

However, Drac only returned a soft glance and a nod. Milky continued attacking his hand by nuzzling his head against Drac's palm. Ericka chuckled, turning the corner and travelling towards the bathroom.

However, as soon as she locked the door, Ericka leaned her head against the wall and heaved a chest-tightening sigh. Her head buzzed; her heart-beat raced a thousand miles. For some reason, Dracula's adorable smile wouldn't escape her mind. It seemed like all the rumours and accusations had been knocked down by a single expression that convinced her otherwise. The question remained, however: what could she do with him?

Obviously, keeping him in her apartment until further notice wasn't the brightest idea. Her great-grandfather could easily arrive, notice the monster playing with her cat, and immediately assume the worst.

Sighing, Ericka stepped into the shower, hoping the steam could freshen her mind and offer a solution.

Meanwhile, Dracula found solace on the couch with Milky in his arms. Half his attention hovered inside his hand, stroking Ericka's adorable cat. The other half left him with half-lidded eyes, daydreaming about his sudden Zing. He never expected to Zing - wasn't he only allowed to find his soulmate _once_? Maybe this could've been an invite towards a different future. But, with a _human_? Could he imagine himself marrying a human?

Of _course_ he'd be willing - humans weren't any different to monsters, except that hot blood flowed around her body.

He spent over twenty minutes secretly absorbing his surroundings, fixated on each picture frame and design that Ericka found homely to live in. Something caught his attention immediately - a polished dagger resting inside a golden casket. Drac cocked his brow, reading the letters _VH_ on the bottom of the handle. However, as soon as he heard the bedroom door click open, Drac almost launched the cat across the room as his whole body jerked. Flying toward the couch with a guilty grin across his cheeks, Drac stared at the wall as Ericka walked back into the living space.

"You look very endearing," Drac smiled, admiring every touch to her outfit.

Ericka released a surprised sound. Glancing down her blouse, she shrugged and grinned in return. Her cheeks flushed the higher her cheekbones raised.

"My lesson won't last long, I'm only in that building opposite." Ericka gestured towards a small, circular building below the window.

Drac nodded, taking Ericka's palm and squeezing with gentle pressure. "I'll be waiting patiently for you."

Glancing at their enveloped hands, Ericka felt her chest tighten slightly. They stood there for a long time, gazing into each other's eyes. Until Ericka's fingers slipped away, which Drac had to repress a disappointed frown. Exchanging final goodbyes, she slung her backpack onto her shoulders, before leaving Count Dracula inside her apartment.

He broke out into a goofy grin after she left.

Recovering inside his human Zing's apartment? No problem.


End file.
